The New adventure
by The Laughing Brain
Summary: epilogue to graveyard book set twenty years after the end. what really happened to bod. DICONTINUED


Bod just finished another day of work and was coming home on this foggy day. His eyes were listless and were full of a deep sorrow. Because this day twenty years ago Bod left the graveyard. Oh how Bod mourned to be with his parents and his forever watchful guardian. He longed for the day he could be in the always loving arms of his parents and the presence of of his childhood companions but Bod knew that he'd have to die to forever be there. So he already plan to live a long a long life and rest on that old forgotten hill.

When Bod got home his spirits brightened when he smelled the intoxicating aroma of his wife's scrumptious spaghetti. His eyes finally showing some joy and goes in the kitchen to see his wife singing while she cooked. Bod found a chair and faded to just sit and watch. She must of heard something because she turned and saw Bod's car in the driveway. After muttering something under her breath she went back to cooking. Bod no longer able to hide himself says "Hi honey."

Scarlett nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Bod and replied "Bod you nearly killed me when you said that you know how jumpy I am."Bod just grinned. "How long have you been home anyway?"

"Just enough to brighten my day honey."

"Oh okay, because I thought you heard me singing this whole time." Bod could not help but chuckle. "Wait a minute did you fade and just watch me, and don't lie cause I can see right through you Nobody Owens."

Bod couldn't help it anymore and said "Yeah you're so cute when you sing that I didn't want to interrupt. So I sat and enjoyed the show. Plus you are the only person who can brighten this day."

Scarlett realized what he was talking and put down what she was doing and wrapped her arms around him, kissed him and said "Honey I know this day haunts you so. I'm just glad that we didn't die the day the Man Jack tried to kill us both, so let this day be a celebration that we're still alive. Plus if you had never left then we would have never have gotten married 10 years ago. Wait a second I just thought of a great idea. Bod you can see ghost today right." Bod nodded. "Well then after dinner let's go to the graveyard and visit."

"When is it going to be ready honey?"

"20 minutes."

"Okay then."

After eating dinner and putting the kids to bed, Scarlett and Bod drove to the graveyard upon that old and forgotten hill.

After parking the car Scarlett and Bod found the entrance and walked into the forgotten graveyard. They strolled to find the old benched they used to sit on. After 20 minutes of remembering fond memories Bod called out "Silas."

In the old chapel Silas was working on his leather case when he heard his name called. Silas went outside to see who was calling him but all he saw was a couple and the man who looks strangely familiar see's Silas and says "hello Silas. How've you been?"

Silas shocked to hear the man say his name replies "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Bod see's the confusion in Silas's face says one word that will identify him and he says "Owens."

Silas is on the brink of tears once he realizes that he is talking to his old charge and says "Welcome home Nobody Owens but how can you see me, and can that woman see me too."

Bod nods and says "I don't know why but on my birthday and today the day I left the graveyard I can see ghost and use my old powers like fading."

"Well why did you come here?."

"To see home and to say hello to you, mom, dad and everyone and for everyone to meet my wife Scarlett."

Scarlett says" Hi Silas long time no see."

Silas is thrown back at the sudden thought that first Bod is married, and second it's Scarlett Bod's childhood friend. His mind processes this and he says "Nobody Owens is this the Scarlett I'm thinking of?" Bod gave a guilty nod. "Well then um Bod can me and you talk in private for a minute"

"Good old Silas" Bod thought with a smile.

Once they were out of hearing range Silas said "what in the world were you thinking bringing her here? Also she can see me too?"

Bod replied the least you could do would be happy that one I'm married and two I got the person who called me a monster to not be afraid of ghost or any of that. All I wanted to do was for everyone to know I'm married especially mom. And I don't know how but she can see ghost when I see ghost."

Silas sighed and said "I guess that's true. But I'm glad to see you are married."

Before getting back Bod said "I also have two children a 7 year old and a 3 year old."

Dumbfounded by what he just heard Silas says "more power to you because you were a boatload of trouble." Bod just chuckled. "I mean it Nobody you were in trouble every other day."

"Well can you show us around Silas I kind of forgot my way around."

After that Silas, Bod, and Scarlett went around saying hi and introducing Scarlett as Bod's wife and Bod telling Scarlett everyone's names. The last stop was the Owens's grave.


End file.
